Jealous Peeta
by shdwgurl69
Summary: What if Katniss actually loved a certain brunette with grey eyes over the bread boy? Peeta doesn't seem so happy and decides to make his mark in her, starting off by destroying her loved one. I really don't know, I'm sorry, but I suck a summaries XD.


**This story is after the Hunger Games, and as if Catching Fire did not exist, so no second hunger games. Katniss loves Gale, not Peeta, and Peeta will be a "bad guy" in this story, so if you are against that, do not read it. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the Hunger Games, just this story. Sorry if it seems cheesy.**

Everything was perfect after the games. Sure I was probably scarred for life, but who couldn't deal with that? I'm kidding, after the games I wanted to kill myself. Because I killed others? No, but because I had pretended to love Peeta.

During the games I thought I had loved him, but Gale was all that could fill my mind now. The one I truly loved was Gale. I knew he could never trust me, not after that mushy lover I played in the games. As I sat on the train on the way back to District 12, I thought about everything. I had just told Peeta that it was all an act, and he refused to talk to me.

I remembered our first kiss in the games, and then when he held me in his arms. I mean, yeah, Peeta is a nice guy, but I just felt no spark in our activities. He took things too seriously when it was all a joke, and then when we all cracked up, no reaction. I'm flattered that he thinks so highly of me, but no way. Me, him, uh uh. Not that much longer, we arrived at the place we call home. First person I hugged when I ran out of the train, Gale. I love my mother and Prim, but just the thought of losing my best friend, my other half, my soul mate, horrified me. Of course, right after, I rejoiced with my family.

That was all about a month ago. So many things have changed. Things seem...more...let's say, awkward, shall we? Anyways, Gale and I are in our little spot in the abandoned and prohibited forest. Small talk was made, not long before a distant rumbling was hurt. It couldn't possibly be an earthquake, no, District 12 was not one for those. Gale shoved me down as we sat in a crouched position, spying on the new peacekeepers that had just arrived. The two of us made eye contact and ran towards the ways we arrived; a bad feeling was in the air.

Gale and I sat in my bedroom, as we talked. I was a bit nervous about the new Peacekeepers, and I expressed this to Gale.

"Gale... I don't think we should hunt anymore. These new Peacekeepers seem rough..."

He looked at me shocked, then anger filled his features. "What, does the oh-so-perfect Victor not want to be caught in trouble with her silly friend?"

I looked at him in shock, he had spat these words with anger. My heart hurt as he continued, "Well my family's health is important to me, but I guess, you can just gets loaves of bread from your precious Peeta!"

That's when I realized why he was really mad, and I started to giggle, "Aw, Gale, you aren't jealous, are you?

He turned scarlet red and turned the other direction. No answer though. Silence. One minute. Two minutes. Three, four, five. I opened my mouth to retort when I was cut off by screams and yells. We froze, eyes wide, peacekeepers.

The two of us threw open the door and raced to the commotion. Jars full of preservatives were cracked, substance leaking out onto the ground. Clothes were strewn everywhere in heaps of dirt and mud. The men set fire to all of our wooden materials and our resources. We lost everything in a matter of seconds, right before our own eyes.

"Ayeee!" A high-pitched voice was heard. An old woman was being viciously kicked in the ground and one of the keepers held his knife in his hands and raised for the final blow when-BAM! Gale tackled him, preventing any further damage done. However, that particular keeper was the new Head; he ordered the others to set up the square for 'punishment.'

Gale was taken away, and I screamed trying to get to him. I shoved my way through the crowd, trying to follow his cries. Then suddenly someone snatched me away. I turned to see Peeta. "What are you doing!" I screamed, "Gale's being hurt, I have to get to him!"

Peeta rolled his eyes, "Honestly Katniss, I know you truly love me," and with that he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I gasped, giving his tongue entrance to my mouth. In anger I bit down as hard as I could. He pulled away, clutching his bleeding tongue. "What the hell?!" he screamed after me as I ran. I made my way to the square, watching as the Peacekeeper finished his work on my poor Gale. I sat staring at Gale, as I stroked his sleeping face. "I love you," I whispered, and I saw a smile form on his lips. "I love you too, Katnip." I bent down and gave him a peck which made butterflies dance in my stomach. I knew at that moment that Gale was the one, and after he healed, everything would okay.


End file.
